


A Quick Curse

by RingoPerkov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Commission work, Curses, Eating out, F/M, Magic, Multi, NSFW, Penetration, Premature Ejaculation, f/m - Freeform, partially obnoxious Jock, two pump chump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoPerkov/pseuds/RingoPerkov
Summary: Daniel Miller is one of the average campus everyday players, a well-known womanizer if you would. What happens when he upsets the wrong gal one night? How will Daniel handle his new punishment? Only him and his newest catch will figure that out.
Relationships: Daniel Miller/cheerleader, daniel miller/ Professor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Quick Curse

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned work for Reluctant Account on Deviant art, hope you all enjoy and consider checking me out!

It was the second semester of the fourth year at Barrington university for the young captain of the college swim team, Daniel Miller... Currently, he was sitting up in his bed, staring straight at the overly large member between his legs, which on the daily was normal. The peculiar part was how hard he already had become, and how much pre-cum had been dripping down his cock, soaking into his sheets. He’d only just woken up from what he guessed, was a fantastic wet dream. Obviously it must have been good if he was already making a mess of himself like this.

His legs shifted as he pulled off the sheets from his lap, revealing his rod that leaned solidly against his toned torso. Small white beads of the pre dripped down as he twitched against himself. Really good he thought, groaning softly as he grasps himself, almost filling the diameter of his hand with the width. 

No wonder he was always winked at on campus for being such a stud. He’d spent a good amount of his time not only showing off his skills in the pool, but also in bed, and he was loved for it. At least by the ladies lucky enough to reserve a spot with him. 

One of his most recent examples was the night before, he’d met a quite beautiful woman after walking home on campus. She was older, with slight crows nests at the corners of her eyes. Her hair long and soft like the model’s in the shampoo commercials that always aired on tv. 

He, of course, liked to think he rocked her world last night. But in all honesty, he was pretty damn satisfied as well. She wasn’t even closely comparable to most of the other girls on campus. 

It was a great night all in all, but damn was she pissed when he tried to leave a few hours later. It was about 3 am when he slowly creeped out of bed, grabbing his clothing off her nightstand and started to get dressed. She sat up and asked where he thought he was going, and then when he told her, she asked if he’d come back.

He was honest and explained to her that he was definitely not a one-woman man, at least not yet in his prime age. For some reason, the thought of her not having him to herself made her furious and she started to spout all kinds of crazy nonsense in some other language after he refused, raising her hands and warning him that he’ll be sorry. Even for a moment, he thought he’d seen some kind of blue or white glint in her eyes. But that must have been the post-sex high that was making him see shit. He left quickly without much more conversation after that.

His friends always did warn him not to stick his dick in crazy. He definitely failed to follow that lesson last night, but it wasn’t his fault crazy had the best fornication. 

After only about 5 or so gentle strokes, he tensed hard and a massive strip of cum burst from his slit, producing enough to fill an entire teacup. He came hard enough that the load splattered against his chest, and the remaining flood of drips puddled into the grip of his hand, covering the side of his member entirely. 

Slowly, he’d lay back, his chest rising and resting rather quickly as he panted out hot breaths, staring down at his leaking cock that rested against his stomach, his mind clouded due to his hasty orgasm. 

As his head comes back together little by little, he stares at his lower half, blinking carefully as realization floats on his mind. 

“Damn, that was quick…” He grumbles to himself, sitting up and rubbing his hand against his now deflated morning wood. It was definitely odd and out of the ordinary for how fast he’d just cum. Usually, even by himself, he’d last a good 20-30 minutes without trying very hard. He’d just manage to crank out a full session within 30 seconds or less. Jesus.

After a moment or two of thought, he decided to brush it off. It must have just been a top 3 best dreams he couldn’t remember, and just a fluke as well, nothing to worry about at the moment. In all honesty, he had more things to focus on today than how good he was at pleasuring himself. 

Soon enough he discarded the tainted sheets, and got up to clean himself off. His cock hanging low once he stood, grabbing a tissue and wiping the excess dripping cum off him, tossing the napkin into his nearby bin that was almost ready to be changed due to the previous additions of his ‘sessions’.

He made his way to the bathroom. Slightly bothered by the fact that his cock was already beginning to harden again, right after he’d just cleaned himself. Leaning down next to the tub, he twisted the knob to turn the hot water in the shower on, before giving it a moment as he grabbed himself a towel, setting it on the counter, then finally stepping into the steamy water.

He let it run down his back, cooling his agitation, decidedly finishing up his previous session by grasping a hand around his shaft. One pump, two pumps in his hand before he arched against the bathroom wall, gasping out a hot breath before he stared down at his cock that was now, for some reason already dripping thick white jizz down his hand and legs. Quickly as the water washed it down, and into the drain, he asked himself, “Why the hell am I cumming so quickly today…” he muttered. He’d never been this fast. 

Thankfully now he’d gotten the lustful thoughts and feeling out of his head and body, and began washing himself from his previous altercations. He had to be on top of his game today, for he had plans with one of the best cheerleaders for the college’s football team. He wasn’t about to make a fool out of himself if a certain… sexual situation, were to arise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started when he was walking home from a late-night with his buddies, he was already on the campus trail and heading back to his dorm. The only thing noticeable was the chilly breeze flowing past the sides of his cheeks as he walked down the paved path. The wind shook the oak trees that dotted his track, spewing a few leaves here and there. Another sound soon added to the mix.

The tapping of metal heels against the pavement drew his attention back behind him. They were swift and seemingly appeared out of nowhere with how close they were. Walking behind him was a rather appealing figure. Long gorgeous hair, a down to the point face, and a rockin hot bod. At least he thought so. She looked like one of the everyday MTV stars. A short cocktail dress and nice black stilettos adorned her long legs. Nice. The word and ones alike echoed through his head. 

She smiled at him warmly and gave a small wave before going to pass by, before he stopped her gently with matching speed and a question, “Excuse me, ma’am, are you from around campus? I haven’t seen you around and you… Look too mature, if you don’t mind me saying, to usually be a student.” 

She raised a brow at him, wondering where he got the audacity to start speaking to her. Brave, not that she minded.

“I’m a professor, can I help you?” She decided to play mouse, giving a small and hidden smirk. 

He returned it gladly. “I can’t help but notice how nice you look tonight, if everything wasn’t closed, I’d ask you out for a drink.” He winked and she gave a sultry chuckle, looking him up and down. 

“Mmm… You aren’t bad you know… But it is late, isn’t it?” 

He nods in agreement, checking her curves out when she isn’t looking, though she does catch it. 

“Well… I guess you wouldn’t be interested in coming back to my apartment… It is on campus…” She hums pleasantly.

The alcohol in his system did not help in telling him this was a bad idea, if anything, it encouraged it happily. “Wait--” He almost choked on his words, surprised. Women usually weren’t the first to suggest something like that. “I mean, if you’re willing, I’ll follow~” He catches himself, smirking a little as he tries to playback his laid back feel. 

She sighed playfully and motioned him with her, he obliged happily, following her back to her campus apartment. 

About halfway on the short walk, he started up more conversation, “You’re definitely rocking that dress, babe.” He complimented, freely checking her out now. 

She gave him a small girlish laugh, “Thanks. And you, you’re… rocking those slides and cargo shorts-” She smiled, joking with him.

Daniel looks himself over before shrugging playfully. “I can make anything work, can’t I?” He jokes back, following along with her into one of the campus buildings. She leads him to the second floor and an apartment. It was the 950s-1050s building and they ended up at 999. Comical.

Soon as they stepped inside she shut the door after pulling them in, pressing him against it as she pressed her lips into his, making quick work of his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it down past his shoulders. 

He, of course, was quite surprised by the sudden forwardness, but happily went along with it, reaching his hand up her back and unclasping her bra with one hand. Quite the trick he’d learned from experience. 

Letting it fall from her shoulders, the professor pulls off her dress in the rush, letting herself be exposed bare just as he was. His eyes drifted down towards her exposed breasts, a slight grin forming upon his lips as he reached his hand up, whilst deepening the kiss. He grasps his hand around her firm mound, feeling her up while the other hand moved down into her complimentary panties.

Daniel’s fingers dwindled for a moment, feeling her soft navel. She let out a hum of approval before pulling away from the long kiss, sloppily leaving a string of saliva to trail between the two. 

“Ah-ah, not so fast.” She smirks and wags her finger in front of his face, gradually sliding down onto her knees in front of him. She swiftly made do with his pants, pulling apart the buttons and unzipping them, letting them sag down his legs, leaving only his briefs.

Being leaned against the door now with her between his legs gave him a rather good view of the apartment. Rustic furniture, purple blankets and a lot of strange stuff with moons and stars, and other nature designs on them. She must have been a hippy who really liked space apparently. 

Finally, she got his briefs pulled down as his cock flung out. It was already an impressive bulge to her, but now it was just so much more. It must have been almost a whopping 10 inches fully hard. 

“Holy shit…” She muttered under her breath, staring at it for a good second, before grasping her hand around the base, squeezing firmly. She looked up at him in curiosity. “Has this been… Altered with the magika?” She questioned.

He gave her a weird look, “The what-ik-a?” She laughed and shook her head, moving her hand taut around him, feeling his veins with smooth skin as she moved her wrapped palm up and down. A hot breath slipped past his lips as he stared down at her jerking his cock. It was sort of like a sight from a good porno, except hotter. 

“Well? It’s not going to suck--” She hissed at his words, squeezing him much tighter as a warning before placing her mouth on his tip, her lips encasing it completely as she sucked for a good feel at first, before moving her head down and taking another inch or two in. He grunted and placed a gentle hand on her head, his fingers curling in her hair and gasping it, getting a good grip of her hair as she worked her mouth on his dick. 

Moving now both her hands up and down his shaft, she sucked harder, slowly but surely taking more of his fat cock in, almost as if she was determined to deep throat him and make him cum. He chuckled at her willpower, his chest vibrating as he pushed his head back into the door, letting out a hot moan.

The professor glanced up at him, humming in approval as she sucked more, squeezing her lips down in an attempt of pleasure. Suddenly, he gripped tighter, pushing her head onto his cock more. She hummed in shock, having the rod shoved down her throat, starting to gag around him. 

Daniel smirked and tilted his head down at her, holding her there for a good few seconds before letting her go so she could catch her breath. She tore back quickly, leaving a string of saliva as she coughed up a bit, before panting and taking in oxygen. Soon after she looked up at him with an annoyed expression. 

“Did I say stop?” She hissed at him, gripping his dick tight. He gave her a puzzled look, laughing nervously before grabbing the back of her head, pressing her back onto him. She smirked, her tongue palming against the bottom of his shaft. He grunted deeply in his torso, jolting forward a small bit as he shoved her almost all the way down.

She stubbornly grabbed his hips, digging her nails into his sides, pressing herself forward. His breath hitched in a small moan as he let out a little laugh, pretty much letting go of her head now as she worked. 

“Damn cowgirl, don’t slow down~” He encouraged, pressing his hips deep into her throat as she bobbed herself on him. She obliged, speeding up a small bit more, her tongue withering against his member as she drew her head back for another breath. Before she could, he grabbed her hair, slamming his cock all the way down her throat as she gagged harshly, her nose now pressing up against his navel, his small bush of pubic hair tickling her nose. 

“Breath through your nose, damn it.” He holds her against him harder as her throat flexes and squeezes down rapidly on his cock as she chokes on him. 

It takes her a moment or two before she holds herself down long enough to figure out how to breath out her nose, her throat resting and now just squeezing around him firmly. 

A few more head bobs and squeezes of her mouth and throat causes him to groan deeply, pulling her head off quickly as a few small drips of cum slide down his cock and her chin.

The professor pants, gasping for breath as she sits back on her legs, staring up at him. Daniel pats her head and leans down, “Well done, you almost made me finish right then and there if I hadn’t stopped you~” He praised, leaning forward to peck her lips, tasting himself on them.

She hums out a soft moan into his lips before he drags away, pulling her up with him. Stepping out of his discarded jeans, he quickly picked her up, sliding his hands under her ass for leverage to hold her up, as she quickly wrapped her legs around his torso, hooking them on top of his strong hip bones, along with her arms around his firm shoulders, hoisting herself up. 

“Shall we?” He asks flirtatiously, kissing her before she can even answer, walking to the closest cushioning he could find, the couch. She pulled back, pressing one hand against his chest in refusal to sit on the couch. 

“The bedroom is just down the hall, second door, think you can make it there?” She laughs, trailing a finger down his chest before looking up into his eyes deviously, smirking up at him. 

He gives a playful growl, nodding, “Of course,” He assures, carrying her to her bedroom, carefully navigating the apartment until he got to her bedroom, closing the bedroom with his foot once he entered inside, before slamming her onto the bed. She giggled playfully, loosening her legs and spreading them with him in between.

Moving both his arms up beside her head for leverage, he leaned himself down to kiss her once more, grinding his rod against her inner thigh. She moans quietly into his mouth, leaning herself up to grind against him as well, feeling his heat mix with hers. 

She pulls away, licking her lips to gather any trailing, “Stop teasing, we’ve had enough foreplay already, haven’t we~?” She questions, staring at his wet lips. 

“I thought you’d never ask…” He replies and separates the two of them a bit more, looking down at their mixing parts. He moves his hand lower to grasp his now partially throbbing cock, guiding it to tease her soaked slit. He rumbles a soft hum deep in his chest as he slides the tip against her small nub, earning an expressive twitch from her, along with a whimper as well.

“Mmm,” He mumbles, sliding his cock past her velvety walls swiftly, leaving her to arch slightly as he enters her maidenhood, her cunt almost trying to squeeze the cum out of him. 

“Fuckin hell…” He grunts, sliding his dick in all the way home, “You’re tighter than I expected…” He compliments, the professor shooting him an annoyed look. He shrugs sheepishly and smiles, snapping his hips into her with cockiness. 

She yelps and grips onto the bed sheets, curling her fingers around them tightly, “O-Oh~!”

The swim captain beams a sly smile, “Oops, sorry~” He apologizes before laughing slightly, leaning down as he starts at a broad pace, rolling his hips steadily into her for a good feel, reaching his member to pleasurable depths inside her, slipping in and out along her compact pussy.

The professor's arms wrap around his neck loosely, her grip latching onto his shoulder blades and digging her nails into his back. A soft groan rolls out of his chest as she does, leaving him to only assume she craves more. 

He happily obliges, drawing his hips back and snapping them forth from his semi-slow pace, to faster, then more rapidly like a piston, forcing louder and louder, more pleasurable noises out of her. 

As he does, he pulls her up against his lap in a sitting position, sliding her back down straight on his cock, leaving her to arch in surprise, panting out a small gasp in between the two of them as she watches his prick re-enter her. 

She shudders, pulling her arms away slightly to grip his firm shoulders, squeezing his muscles as she starts to now slowly rock her up and down against his member, sliding it straight into her now. 

He holds her up, pressing his hips into her, moving one arm slightly to hold her back for leverage and support, and moving his other hand to cup one of her breasts, massaging it in his palm before pinching her nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it between the two. He moves his head to her other breast, kissing from down her chest to her other pink bud, taking it between his lips to kiss and suck. 

“M-My my, aren’t you handsy?” She jokes, sounding as though she’s out of breath, gasping gently as he starts to roll her bud between his teeth, causing a pleasurable hurt as he applies a soft pressure. 

“Mmm…” He hums softly, supposedly agreeing as he sucks, drawing out needy and joyful moans from the professor’s mouth, making her whimper for more. 

“Don’t s-stop, I-I’m getting close--” She groans, starting to help move herself up and down on his cock at a brisker pace. He smirks, moving his arm down around her hips so he can lift her up and slam her back down onto his dick, soaking both his rod and in her juices as he submerges himself inside her. 

He pulls away for a quick moment from her chest, “Ladies first~” He chuckles huskily, holding back a few of his own groans, but failing when a few slip through when he grunts against her chest deeply, peppering kisses up to her collarbone, where he starts to nibble and suck in a few dark purple marks, leaving faded hickies that lead up to her neck. 

He continues this until she tenses heavily against him, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, an orgasm coursing through her as she arches slightly, squeezing him unbelievably tight with her legs as she reaches its peak, squirting violently on his dick and crying out in a moan loudly. Electricity coursing through her body as it quivers. Drips of her cum sliding down his thighs as he continues to move within her.

The thought of the neighboring dorms being able to hear hadn’t even begun to cross her mind due to the delight she had been experiencing. 

Soon after, he follows in her path, shuddering after pulling her down roughly onto him for a final time, shooting an overload of jizz into her, filling her caverns almost completely before his seed begins to leak out slowly, drops sliding down the exposed part of his cock. 

The post-orgasm leaves them both panting, and the professor shaking slightly as she comes down from her ‘cloud 9’, leaning herself into his chest. He wraps his arms around her snugly before he lays them both down for a break. 

“I’m sort of sorry I got your sheets a bit dirty--” He laughs and pets her hair with his hand that’s wrapped around her, before moving a strand of her hair aside and behind her ear, making her smile up at him longingly.

She moves her hand up to his chin to caress it, planing a kiss on his lips. He smiles down at her. 

“You seem like you really enjoyed that?” He teases, taking her hand in his and kissing it for a good few seconds, smiling at her. She nods in agreement, snickering slightly as she thinks of her next words. 

“I think I might even be ready for round two in a few minutes, unless… You think you can’t handle it~” She teases back, winking. He gives her a cocky smile, letting go of her hand and brushing her hair aside, before moving his hand down to her thigh to pet it while they sit. 

“You’re kidding me right? A drink of water and a short break, and I’ll be ready to go~” He laughs, earning a smile and nod from his mistress. 

The night passes by and they end up going at it multiple more times before they both pass out from exhaustion. The sheets would definitely need to be changed, if not completely replaced in the morning. 

The one-nighter lasts until about 3:30 AM once he wakes up with her in his arms. He yawns silently, looking around the room. Knowing damn well he had a class in the morning, along with the fact he knew his dorm mate might be worried already, it would be best if he made his way back to his own residence.

The alcohol had just about worn completely off by now, leaving little to no effect. He shifted out of bed gradually, sneaking out of her arms, being careful to not wake her. His attempts though failed when she shifted her body, her eyes peeking open. 

“Where are you going hun…” She asked playfully, sitting up against her side slowly. 

He swallowed, deciding he might as well just move now. Sliding out of the bed, he started to look for his clothing, forgetting exactly where he’d thrown them off. “I have class in the morning.” He stated simply, feeling around on the ground and looking in the dark, which was already having a major damper on his range of sight. 

“Oh…” She said, in a disappointed voice, “Tonight was fun,” She hummed appreciatively, twirling her finger against the sheets, trying to catch his attention. 

He ignored her attempts, feeling around until he finally found his pants, and the boxers that were inside them, starting to slip them on. “Thanks, you were pretty good too…” He compliments, putting one leg in, then the other. 

“You are coming back, right? You’ll call?” She asked quickly, getting sitting up to scatter her desk for a notebook to put her number on for him.

This almost stopped him in his tracks.

“You… You are joking, right? I mean, not to be rude, but you do understand this was just a fling.” 

She stops slowly, looking over to him, “W-What? Are you sure? I thought maybe we could go on a date and do this again--” She’s quickly cut off by his next disagreement. 

“I really don’t think that’ll happen, I mean don’t get me wrong, the sex was great but I’m not in the market for a relationship…”

She starts to slowly get agitated, “Well why can’t you?” She asks in an angered tone, clearly getting upset. 

“I’m not really a one-woman man babe, it’s nothing personal--” He laughs lightly, not thinking she’s serious. 

“But… I want you.” She hisses in a demand slowly, leading to him shaking his head. “What do you mean ‘no’??” She growls, getting up out of bed. 

“Listen babe, I really gotta dip, maybe I’ll see you around but I doubt it-” He continues, finding his shirt and putting it on. 

As he does this, she starts to grab a piece of jewelry out of her drawer, muttering under her breath, as she steadily gets louder. 

“Maledictus vir in domum suam in flore, et eos qui colligunt illud …” She mutters, repeating herself as she gets louder and louder, squeezing her jewelry, which he now makes out to be an amulet. 

Quickly after this though, he hightails it back to his apartment, massively creeped out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s about 6:30 PM when Daniel parks his car at le Cavalier de Fantaisie. He casually checks his phone, looking over the past messages between him and his newest date. Moving his fingers swiftly against the screen’s keyboard, he asks where she is, informing her that he’s waiting by the front. 

Within seconds, small dots pop up and wave casually before a message follows behind them. 

“I already got us a table, just ask for Trevino.” His date texted back, surprising him.

He slid his phone into his back pocket, before smirking, “A fast woman... I like that.” He said to himself, making his way inside. 

Once he reaches the host he mentions the name to them. The host looks down at their tablet screen which is presumably connected to the host stand, before pointing to a certain section of the restaurant, “All the way to the back,” He instructed. 

Daniel nodded, slipping in a small thank you before making his way to the back tables, quickly discovering where his date, ‘Trevino’ was sitting. 

“Chloe Sofi Trevino, it’s great to finally see you here,” He chuckled, taking a seat and making her quickly lookup, flashing a smile, “I’m sorry if I was a bit late-”

She twirls her blonde hair, before waving him off, “Oh don’t worry, I was only here for, like, five minutes,” She winks, taking a sip of her glass, which is clearly wine from the bottle that’s next to it. 

‘She’s already treating herself to an entire bottle, wonderful.’ He thought to himself, but poured a glass as well. “So,” He starts off, picking up a menu. “Have you already ordered?” He tries to start off with the suave personality for this specific date, offering to order appetizers for the table. 

“Oh no, don’t worry about that, just get me some… Like flatbread with drizzle on it and I’ll be fine for tonight. I gotta keep this body skinny, you know? It’s a temple.” She shrugged and grinned like any average, blonde girl in her 20s would. 

‘I’ll give you drizzle…’ He echoed in his head, looking over his menu. Apparently the suave act wasn’t even worth it. For one of the most popular cheerleaders, she was definitely quick.

“Usually I just meet most of my hookups through other friends or at clubs, so, this is definitely a nice change for once,” She laughs a bit. 

Yep, that confirmed it. At least they were on the same page. Now that was definitely a nice change. 

“Right, so flatbread, and I’ll… have some of the Rigatoni with a side of… French would I cannot read--” He joked casually, setting the menu down. This of course earned a cute giggle from Chloe, which was a very good sign. 

After the short and relatively good dinner, they split the tab to Daniel’s surprise, and continued their plans as they walked out.

“So, my place, or yours? I came in a cab by the way, if you were wondering.” She asked, drawing her hair back behind her ear as she glanced over at him.

Currently he was carrying a small box of leftovers from the two, “I guess my place, if you’re fine with it, that is…” He offered. She nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. 

After a short drive in his college kid's car, they pulled up to his dorm. Three stories up, on the top floor, before they reached his door. By the time they finally got there though, they could barely keep their hands off each other. Pushing the door open revealed that his dorm was more of a small apartment, with its own small kitchen, few bedrooms, and a living room. 

“My roommates are out for a few hours, so it’s just us~” He promises, planting a kiss on her neck as he lifts her up, pushing her against the door once it closed, locking it with one hand as she was distracted. 

As she grinded herself against his bulge, moving up and down and pressing her lips deeply into his, trying to even force her tongue into his mouth, he could feel himself already hard as a rock and getting wet from precum. Hopefully though she couldn’t feel that, for the fear of her thinking he was too ‘quick’. 

Though with how horny she already was additionally, he was pretty sure she was too distracted. Pressing her against the door, he playfully nibbled her lip. She tightened her grip around his neck, moaning out a soft hum into his lips as he tugged at her bottom lip gentle, smirking at her. 

She returned the look, knowing all too well what it meant. Pressing her hand on his shoulder to pull back lightly, she licked his saliva off her lips. “So word around campus is that you’re quite the player, and a good one at that.” She winked. “Good players have a lot of experience, so how about you show me some of…” She led off, her fingers trailing down his chest sensually as she tried to make the silence even sexier. “That experience~” She finally finished off.

His lips curled up into a devious grin, boosting her up. Only now had it occurred to him that they probably shouldn’t do it against the door, for the reason that people pass down the hallways all the time, and the doors weren’t that thick, nor soundproof either. 

He readjusted his grip under her ass, before carrying her to the couch only a few feet away, letting her down carefully, almost straddling her lap before sliding down onto his knees in front of her. 

“Oh~?” She hummed, leaning forward to brush her fingers through his short hair playfully, “I don’t usually get this treatment, but feel free to continue~” She urged and he followed, lifting up her skirt to only find she wasn’t wearing lacy panties, a g string, or anything. The only thing that remained was her soft glistening pussy that was beading at the slit with her juices. 

This only urged him farther, as the package between his legs tried to tear out of its binding, but of course, failing. He was sure there was a large spot of precum by now, but currently he was much too busy to check.

Hiking up her skirt a bit higher, he placed his hands on her thighs, giving a playful squeeze as she hummed out a small giggle, it quickly receding back as he took one of the hands-on her thighs, using it to spread her lips. 

After doing so, he pressed himself in, his tongue starting to flick and trail teasingly up her slit. His one hand starting to caress and massage her thigh as she leaned back into the couch, starting to comb and grip his hair out of pleasure. 

He wasn’t even close to stopping though, as he leant forward, sliding his tongue up to her small nub, giving it a test lick before her thighs clamped down onto him gently, at least for now. 

“Mmmm~” He hummed in response, his lips moving upward in a smirk against her pussy before he shifted closer to shove his tongue into her, cupping his mouth around her whole pussy to start sucking. His nose pressed against her pubic mound as small pre-shaved hairs tickled him. 

This of course drove her closer to the edge, making her grip his hair and pull him closer out of impulse. As he worked his tongue inside her, and the pressure from his sucking drew closer, she squeezed him harder. Pulling his hand away from her dripping cunt, he wrapped it under her thigh, welcoming the tight squeezing. 

She tossed her head back against the couch cushions, trying hard not to pull him off or squish him too tightly. Squealing and letting out howls of pleasure, she arched herself slightly, before he held her down, devouring her out more. 

“F-Fuck fuck!” She yelped, leaning into him, her legs shaking hard almost as if they were seizuring slightly. By now he supposed this was enough, pulling his tongue out slowly. After, he sucked tightly on her clit for a few more seconds before pulling off with a ‘pop’ sound, making her shudder. 

Daniel releases her legs and pulls himself off, her body still quivering and coming down from its previous release. She gave him a weary smile, groaning gently as she sat up. The glistening of her juices basically coated his chin and lips.

“Well I suppose that’s one way to show off,” She giggled, falling back and sighing heavily. 

He sat beside her, wiping off his mouth on his shirt sleeve. After cleaning himself, he starts to slowly unbutton and unzip his pants, shoving them off down to his knees and past them. 

After her short break, Chloe sits up and crawls over, before straddling his lap. “My turn~” She whispers, looking down as she strokes his pulsing cock through his boxers, which, in fact, do have a dampened spot on them where his tip rubs. “My my, someone’s excited huh~?” She questions, trailing her fingers against the outline, before pulling the underwear down. 

His cock springs out, standing proudly for both of them to glance at. A few drops of pre already slide down his shaft. “Get ready~” She warns, lifting herself up to sit upon the top of his dick, sliding the tip against her slit as their fluids mix, drawing out a soft groan from his lips. 

She hums softly in response, rubbing herself against him before sinking him into her. His rod disappears slowly into her sheath, sliding against her velvety walls. By now he’s already struggling to keep himself intact, but he tries his best, moving his hands to her hips. She leans forward as the friction is still minimized to press a kiss on his lips. Her hands quickly work at her shirt to lift it off as he helps her, throwing it to the side of the couch.

Her breasts hang naturally out as he cups them, their tongues now intertwining as he gives a squeeze to the firm bosoms. Slowly, she lifts herself up before slamming back down. He quickly holds his breath, letting out a low groan that quickly recedes. He panics slightly but before he can do anything, she slaps down on his lap once more. 

His member slides right into her before his whole body tenses and he slips into orgasm. He grips both her side and her breast tightly, pulling away from their kiss to whimper out a moan. 

Of course she doesn’t notice just yet and keeps bouncing on his cock, enhancing his orgasm before erupting a large amount of cum into her, some of it spurting out around his cock when she slams down. Her bouncing slows as he swallows, trying to act like he didn’t just finish in her that fast. 

She slowly pulls off to look and he knows he’s fucked.

“Did you just… finish?” She raises a brow, watching the cum ooze out of her slowly. Though disappointed that she knew the answer, she had to admit she was impressed by the sheer amount. Usually with most guys, she couldn’t even feel when they came inside her. Most of them didn’t even last long enough to bring her to climax, but this was a record for it. 

He nods in embarrassment with red cheeks and red ears, quickly making up an excuse, “This doesn’t usually happen, you’re just so beautiful and I guess my dick couldn’t hold back--” he chokes on his words from spouting them too quickly. “I know what you’re thinking, that’s what they all say, but seriously just give me a chance, let me try again-” He chuckles awkwardly, trying to regain himself. 

“Five-minute break, and then I’ll blow your mind, please.” He pleads. She sighs in disappointment, her nose scrunching, but in the end, she nods.

“Thank you,” He graciously says, and she hums in annoyance, getting off him. 

“I’m going to go get a snack and clean myself up, collect yourself I guess.” She shrugs, waving him off and starting towards the bathroom. 

Quickly though, he dashes off to his bedroom to make a call.

~~~~~

“Alright, that’s her number? You’re sure? Okay, thank you.” He huffs, hanging up the phone and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked normal, no weird spots, or perhaps grotesque features. Just the handsome swim captain that he saw every morning and evening. 

He glanced down back at his phone, before dialing the number that he had been given. He sat there, staring at himself in the mirror as it rang. Finally, someone picked up. 

“Hello…?” A groan sounded, the woman on the other line sounded as though she had just woken up.   
“Excuse me, do you live in 999?” He asked urgently, grooming himself in the mirror

“Yes, Professor McCormack… Who’s this?” The woman asked, “If you’re waiting for the grade on the Chem report, you’re going to have to wait until Monday-”

She was cut off with a hiss from the other line. “What the hell did you do to my junk, and what in god’s name where you spouting at me last night-”

The other line was silent for a few seconds, before a deep feminine chuckle could be heard. “Oh, it’s you… Having fun with your friend down the lane?” She hummed, already knowing what he was calling about. 

“So you did do it!” He growled into the phone, “Whatever it is, fix it, right fucking now-” He damned but was silenced when she laughed louder. 

“Just where do you get off making commands like that, hmm? I don’t have to do anything. You know what, in fact, I think I’ll leave you like that for now.” She said proudly, hearing the first few seconds of his begging. 

“No wait, please I’m seriously in need of-” The line went dead. He stared deep into his own eyes, his fist grasping the phone tighter before he slowly set it down so that he wouldn’t snap, break it, and have to pay another 800$ for a new one. 

Instead, he kicked the bed hard as he could, slamming against the back wall with the headboard, making a bang. He collapsed at the side, placing his elbows on the bed and cupping his face with his hands, sighing shakily as he thought of what to do. Obviously he had no clue.

He couldn’t just dip and leave Chloe in his apartment, nor could he just tell her that he had to go see some evil sorceress… Or witch, or whatever the magical woman was. He hoped it hadn’t been like those old movies where he’d go back to the apartment, and the whole building would just disappear. 

His head was getting to him. Of course it wouldn’t disappear. That would be stupid, he knew people in that building. For Christ's sake, she was an established professor as well. She’d be there once he went.

But for now, he was unsure of what to do with Chloe. Being obvious that he couldn’t just leave in the middle of their quote on quote ‘date’. He would have to play tonight the best he could, and just fake it or don’t make it. 

Getting back up and brushing himself off and pushing back his hair, cracking his neck. Unsure completely of how he was going to do this, he opened the door and made his way through the apartment, ending up in the kitchen where Chloe was standing completely naked, drinking his booze supply. 

Well that was just enough of a sight to start getting him hard. He walked over, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his dick grinding up against her. 

“Have you come to disappoint me one more?” She raised a brow, being rather cocky about it. “Your tongue isn’t even a quarter of the length, and it does a better job at making me climax.”

He chuckles softly, trying to brush it off. “I mean if you really want, I could let you sit on my face all night~” He offered, she shook her head. 

“I said I’d give you another chance like you asked, now you’re going to prove yourself.” She demanded, sitting up on the counter. 

“Right here right now huh? Man you really are a man-eater.” He laughs but shrugs, “I’d much rather do you from behind though, just to get an eye full of that thick ass~” He winks, caressing his hand down her thigh.

She rolls her eyes and blushes, getting down and turning herself, holding onto the counter. He grabs her hips, leading his hands under her sides, to her breasts as he kneads them in his palms, kissing her shoulder. 

“Ready for the night of your life~?” He asks and she presses her ass back against his cock, grinding into him with a grin on her face as she looks back.

“I suppose~” She hums, her mood rising. “But I can already feel your precum on my ass.” She scolds, keeping him at level. 

He blushes and waves her off, grinding against her and massaging her chest in his hands. Slowly, he presses his tip against her slit, giving a soft thrust as he guides up her folds, feeling her own wetness mix with his. 

“I’m waiting~” She hums, urging him onward. He grumbles but gradually enters her, holding his breath as he presses his already throbbing member into her. 

Chloe lets out a groan in response, lifting one leg to kneel on the counter to give him an even better angle. His grip tightens into her as he sinks his cock all the way in, spreading her slick walls as he parts them with his cock.

Already starting to twitch and throb, he realized he wasn’t even going to be able to last the next stroke. “Mmm…” He grunts, trying to quickly think of things that’ll turn him off slightly and bring him away from orgasm. 

‘Fuck… Mildred in building 300… uh… Meg from 562… Or that one girl I met at the campus gas station, shit that sucked.” He thinks to himself, groaning at the feel of himself pulse against inside her pussy. 

‘Jesus Christ, her cunt is squeezing me so hard…’ he pulls himself out slightly to try and regain himself. Chloe quickly gets tired of his bullshit and slams her ass back against him, groaning at the thick rod thrusting into her. 

Daniel’s breath hitched as soon as she did, and a river of jizz rushed quickly into her arousal, filling it to the brim before overflowing. His seed even overflowed to the point of dripping down their legs and onto the floor, making a small puddle.

She kept riding him though, making his grip tighten tenfold. “A-Aye!” He choked, making her his in response as she reached back, holding him against her as she moved. 

The overstimulation proved to be way too much as he let out a toned-down yelp, tensing hard against her back while leaning against her, using the counter for support. He gripped the edge tightly and shot another load of which he didn’t know he had into her, before finally yanking out of her grip, the rest of his cum splattering on her ass in an erotic fashion. She squealed happily in response, apparently being able to ‘cum’ close enough to her goal.

He honestly was impressed that she was able to make him cum an additional time, perhaps that was another perk of the ‘sorceresses’ power. Or perhaps she was just really a turn on.

He panted from relief and exhaustion, moving over to the dining table and quickly falling back in one of the chairs, his phallus leisurely deflating.

“You’re fucking crazy!” He laughed, tilting his head back against the rest of the chair, sighing out loudly as he took a deep breath, before swallowing thickly. 

“I must be if I’m going to settle for that short of a session!” She hissed, moving back over to him and taking a seat on top of the table. She crossed her arms, staring and waiting for him to catch his breath. 

He did quickly, looking up at her with a confused expression, “What?” He asked.

“I’m not leaving without an orgasm.” She stated, with the best dominant voice she could muster up. “So get to work.” She demanded, spreading her legs and motioning down. 

He shrugged and happily went down on her. For the rest of the night he followed her now not-so-difficult tasks to a perfect T, making the night worth something for both of them. Heavy and loud moans howled through the apartment the entire night, making for future stares and weird looks from his dorm neighbors. 

Though he knew for the most part, his reputation around campus was going to be poor for the next few weeks, and nicknames would arise, such as chump change, and two pump chump, but what could he do? Of course in the morning he was going to have to take a trip down to room 999 and fix his little problem, but the rumors were still going to spread either way. 

Hopefully they wouldn’t be too bad, and well, all he could do for now would be impressing Chloe with his ‘amazing’ tongue and foreplay skills, which was the topic that exactly played through his mind currently. Maybe she could spread rumors about that instead.


End file.
